Note pads such as the "Post-it".RTM. (3M) have achieved wide commercial success. These articles comprise a plurality of paper sheets releasably bonded together by an adhesive strip along the top back of each sheet. Each sheet can be attached repeatably to articles such as books, newspapers, photographs, etc. without damage to the articles when the sheets are removed.
A problem with such articles, however, is that they are easily misplaced. In particular, small (e.g., 1.5.times.2") note pads are often swept from desk surfaces or otherwise displaced or lost.
A need has existed for an article, such as a note pad, which can be affixed to a surface, such as a desk top. The article should be capable of easy removal from the surface without damage to the surface. The article should also be affixable to the surface sufficiently strongly to enable sheets to be removed without dislodging the remainder of the article from the surface to which it is affixed.